Eliatrope X Sadida Love
by Flair wolf25
Summary: Amaila and Yugo have always had feeling for one another but never said it. Now with Yugo learning his a king, will he final be worthy of the Sadida princess or not. This story takes places after Season 2 and before the Quest of the six Eliatrope dofus. when the brotherhood have returned to the sadida kingdom. If you have not seen season 2 then be warned their are spoilers.
1. returning brotherhood

"Father." Amaila yelled as she got of the great dragon.

"Amaila it's good to have you back my little sadida." One of the sadida's shout hugging Amaila.

Amaila and her father hugged each other until the other members of the brother hood came closer so they could great the king of the sadida's. Phaeris having no need to remain big shrunk himself down to a more human like form and stood behind Yugo and Adamai.

"You seem to have a new friend with you my dear sister." Armand said walking from behind the king.

"Oh yes this is Phaeris the powerful, the aid to the king of dragons and Eliatrope's." Amaila explained to her brother.

Not to surprising to anyone Armand grew mad with rage.

"Then maybe you can tell me where your king Qilby has run of to with a eliacube and why would he ruin maybe his only chance at having the world accept his returning people peacefully." Armand shout at the dragon.

Phaeris didn't say anything at first then breathed and said "I'm sorry to say but you are wrong about that young Sadida prince."

Armand looked and Phaeris as if he just insulted him than said "How am I wrong dragon."

"Come now Armand." the king started.

"No father I'm sorry but I would like to know how I'm wrong about my statement." Armand interrupted

Everyone looked at Phaeris and wondered what he would say.

"The eliacube was not stole for it was the eliatrope to begin with and as for the king." Phaeris said.

"Phaeris I would like to explain the rest if you will allow me to." Yugo interrupted stepping forward. "Qilby was not what he claimed to be."

"What do you mean Yugo?" Dally asked.

"Qilby lied to everyone about a lot of things." Yugo stated.

"So what a lot of kings lie at times, just some more than others." Ruel said.

"You may be right but Qilby was not the king, he was a traitor who created the Mechasms and destroyed our planet." Yugo explained. "And he all most destroyed this one as well."

"You mean he destroyed his own planet." Amaila said.

"Yes, but before he could succeed the second time the true king imprisoned him in another dimension away from the children and this world." Adamai explained.

"Wait a minute, with what your saying Qilby wasn't your real king." Evangelyne stated.

"NO that traitor was never our king." Phaeris growled.

"Then who is your king, where is Qilby and where is the cube?" Armand asked quickly trying to stay claim.

No one said any thing they just looked at Yugo wounding the same things that Armand asked.

"Qilby is now back where he belongs, inside his prison and the eliacube is with the care taker of the eliatrope children." Yugo explained. "As for our king I do know who it is."

"That's something we need to tell you all." Adamai quickly add.

"Wait who is the king of your people, don't tell me it's Chiby his to young and the others are still in dofus or like Phaeris who's partially hatched. Amaila said.

"No the true kings of the Eliatrops and Dragons is Adamia and Me." Yugo stated.


	2. princess sadida's truth

"Your the king of the Eliatrops and dragons." Eva said.

"What he said is the truth, Yugo and Adamai are the rightful kings to our people." Phaeris said bowing to his kings.

Everyone had faces fully of surprise about the fact that the boy from a small village was a king of his people along

"So all this time we've been traveling with a king." Ruel stated.

"This is some big news and perfect too, with Yugo someone who protected and never hurt others for no reason as king the other leaders may let the eliatrope's come into the world," Armand explained looking a bit happier. "We must tell the other leaders quickly before they make their final choice."

"If you could have that message sent in a month, I would like to learn more about my people from Phaeris." Yugo said.

"That would be a good idea, the more you know of your own people the better you can answer the leaders questions." The Sadida king agreed.

"O.k. we can discuses this matter later, for now why don't you all get some rest from your long journey." Armand said about to walk away.

Once everyone heard the word rest; Yugo and Dally passed out from their fights on the crimson claw, Adamai and Phaeris felt the pain from there wounds finally come over them.

"Can some please help them?" King sadida asked looking at the boys.

After some guards help carry the boys to beds and infirmary. The girls on the other hand only having a few cuts and bruise started to relax themselves. Eva having had her arm healed and Amaila taking a long bath. After having her arm healed Eva believed she would join her friend in the bath, but saw that bedroom light was on and looking into the room Eva saw that Amaila had already gotten out of the bath, seating on her bed looking at a blue feather, the sign of the brotherhood of the tofu.

"So what are you thinking about princess?" Eva asked walking into the room.

"Oh just thinking about the adventures we've had with Yugo." Amaila said being startle by Evagelyne. "And you know you don't have to can me princess when were alone Eva."

Eva gave her Amaila and evil looking smirk that gave Amaila a very bad feeling her heart.

"What with that look Eva?" Amaila asked scared of the answer she was going to get from her friend.

"Oh it's nothing, just why did you only menschen Yugo and not the brotherhood of the tofu." Eva responded.

"It was Yugo's adventure to find his family and his quest to find the rest of his people." Amaila said quickly

"Wow their Amaila you don't have to bite my head off to defend yourself." Eva said smiling.

"I'm not defending anything at all, I'm just stating the facts is all, why you make it seem like I just might be in love." Amaila said.

"In love with a eliatrope who we've been traveling with for a while and just found out is the one and only king of the very people his been looking for." Eva finished for Amaila.

"What are you saying Eva, that's not even a little true." Amaila responded. "I'll have you know that Yugo as great as he is, just isn't my type."

Eva smirked even more at that remark and asked "Tell me than what is your type of man than."

"Hey now that I think about it didn't you once say that Dally wasn't your type one little bit and there was no way in the twelve worlds would you go out with him even thou you did have that vision of him when we near the tree of life." Amaila said trying to change the subject quickly.

"Oh no you don't you aren't changing the subject on me I want to know your type of man." Eva responded just as quick.

"Well they have to be royal, smart, handsome, being courageous and kind wouldn't hurt either, but the most important is that our heights can't be that different from each over." Amaila explained.

Eva looked Amaila unsatisfied with the answer that Amaila gave her.

"That was a great answer my princess." Eva said putting a hand on Amaila shoulder. "Now tell the answer that just plain Amaila would answer with."

Amaila should have known that Evangelyne wouldn't fall for that like any other person who asked her that question. What ever she thought up she knew Eva would see right though her and get the answer in time, so she gave up trying to lie.

"Do you promises not to tell anyone." Amaila sad tearfully blushing.

Evangelyne nodded her head in agreement happy to finally get the answer she wanted.

"Well some of what I told you was the true; like smart, courageous, and kind parts, but not the rest." Amaila said. "And if I like him their be handsome to me,"

"So tall and royalty don't matter as much to you?" Eva asked.

"No way most male royalty are idiots or to full of themselves." Amaila answered.

Eva giggled at that comment remembering all the prince's that hit on them and one in particular in the Sadida kingdom.

"So what about Yugo, his a king now what do you think will happen to him as he learns about rolling a kingdom?" Eva asked.

Amaila smiled then said "That's what makes Yugo so much different and better, he was raised in a town not a castle by a chef not a king before him or an adviser who has his own views." Amaila explained.

"So he was raised different from most other kings." Eva said. "So what."

"That's it he has seen the people and the world from there eyes not from high above. when your raised like me you may unconsciously judge common people but Yugo can see them struggle and understand it cause his been there himself. meaning he can show them kindness where others will not and the people trust him cause his been with them as a person not a prince or king." Amaila explained smiling even more.

"And his smart for wanting to learn more about his people first then speak to the other leaders." Eva said.

"Yes that was very smart in deed." Amaila agreed. "His brave as well for protecting this kingdom and the world even though he could have joined Qilby and destroyed this planet and seen the stars."

"Your right about that." Eva said. "So his your type after all."

"His more than just my type Evangelyne." Amaila stated. "No never mind."

"Oh no you don't Amaila you made me say so come on." Eva responded.

"I know, I guess I'm in love with the eliatrope king Yugo." Amaila said blushing.

Evangelyne then hugged Amaila tightly knowing that if she ever gained the courage to confess then she would find out that the little eliatrope king would more than love to make he his queen. she knew that would make the sadida princess even happier. outside the door though was a not so happy male sadida clinching his fist tightly.

"That little brat is not having my sister as his queen." Armand angrily growled to himself.


	3. Not the Iop's Fault

It was morning and Yugo couldn't be any happier then ever before, because to do he was going to learn more about his people and his powers. he wanted nothing more than to yell to the sky and thank to gods he can finally know more about himself and his people.

"Hey Adamai wake-up or your going to lose the chance to learn more about our people and the powers we've yet to unlock." Yugo shout jumping around the room.

"There's no way in the twelve worlds I'm going to miss that Yugo." Adamai said getting out of bed.

"Then let's get going." Yugo said running to the door.

"I'll race you there little bro." Adamai said flying out the door. "First one there get to ask the first question."

"Hey Adamai do you think our friends will treat us differently now that we're kings and all?" Yugo asked as they ran down the hall way.

Adamai looked at Yugo then smiled and said "Don't worry so much little bro I'm sure she won't look at you as if you were one of those other royal fools that think only of themselves.

Yugo then blush a little knowing full well who Adamai was referring too.

"Hey Yugo, Adamai I was just looking for you guys." A voice said coming around the corner.

With Yugo not paying attention do where he was going he ran right into his friend the red headed warrior Dally.

"Sorry about that Dally, did you need something from us?" Yugo asked getting up off the floor.

"Well I was wondering if one of you wanted to spar with me for a bit, the sadida guards are willing but they can't fight someone of my level and I can't find Armand anywhere at all." Dally explained grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear.

Adamai looked at Yugo and saw that trying strongly hold back a smile and agreement to the match for Yugo wanted no more than to see where he really stud in the department of strength compared to Dally.

"Well I can't, because Phaeris is waiting for me at your staute to tell me more about dragons but Yugo can go with you." Adamai said.

"Cool I'll be waiting in the Sadida dueling ground for you." Dally shouting running to the grounds.

"What are doing Ad, I thought we were both going to a have a lesson from Phaeris about our people." Yugo complained.

"Don't even think about giving it to me, I could see it as plain as day on you face that you wanted nothing more than to have sparring match against Dally." Adamai quickly said.

"But Phaeris?" Yugo started.

"Will understand you wish to see where you stand in a fight against a Iop before learning more about your powers." Adamai interrupted. "I'll deal with Phaeris, so go and show Dally what the kings eilatropes can do.

"Thanks Ad." Yugo said hugging Adamai.

Yugo then made a portal and went after Dally with a big grin on his face. Adamai believing he did the right thing for his brother walked over to the near by window and flew outside to look for Phaeris so that he to could see were he stud compared to another dragon.

"Hey Adamai you got a minuet." A voice yelled to the sky.

Adamai looked around see who was yelling and that it was Amaila trying get his attain from her bed room balcony.

"What's up Saddida princess?" Adamai asked going closer

"Just cause your a king doesn't mean I'll change the way I treat you and Yugo, he'll always be my friend." Amaila stated.

"Fine, what do you want the tail." Adamai responded back.

Amaila was angry at that comment but let it go so she could get her information and Adamai would leave.

"I was just wounding where Yugo might be at this moment?" Amaila asked hoping for an answer out of the dragon.

"Oh if it's Yugo than his with Dally by the Sadida dueling grounds and knowing them they'll spar so intensely that they destroy part of their clothes and injure themselves." Adamai answered.

Amaila stopped listening after Adamai said destroy part of their clothes and started to have her imagination run wild. she than turned a little red in the face.

"Than maybe we should go watch them and make sure they don't do anything stupid." A voice said coming closer from behind Amaila.

"Your right Eva we should make sure they'll be ok." Amaila said coming back to reality.

"Well if that's all you wanted than I'm out of here." Adamai said flying away.

Amaila and Evangelyne were about to leave the room as well when a Sadida guard came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked quickly.

"Oh please tell me one of our idiots didn't do something stupid already." Amaila thought to herself.

"It's the prince, he was having a sparring match with Yugo and Dally than grow angry all of a sudden, and used more and more force against the two. we think if we don't do something he may kill both the Iop and the Eilatrope." The guard explained breathing heavy.

"WHAT!" Amaila and Evangelyne shouted together.


	4. No simple sparring match

**while Adamai was talking to Amaila and Evangelyne, down by the dueling grounds**

"So Dally do you think anyone will stop us if we go full out a little?" Yugo asked grinning.

"Oh I hope not, I really want to see what you can do." Dally agreed. "But I'm not going to go easy on you just be cause your a king."

"Good cause I wouldn't want it any other way." Yugo said.

Once Yugo and Dally where to the grounds they saw already there getting ready to spar themselves against a castle guard. as they got closer they saw it was Amaila brother Armand.

"Hey Armand you training too?" Dally yelled.

"Oh it's you Dally, Yes I am." Armand said turning around. " And it seems Yugo had the same idea as the both of us."

When Yugo came closer to the prince he could have sworn that he saw anger in Armand's eyes. Even more so than when he was having a talk with Phaeris about Qilby and the eilacube. But waved it away as his imagination.

"Hey I have a great idea why don't I fight you both instead of the guard over there." Armand suggested.

"Are you sure you want to fight both me and Dally at the same time Armand?" Yugo asked worried.

"Don't worry so much Yugo I've ought Armand before and his no push over, so the both of us fighting together should be more than enough to give even him a hard time." Dally explained putting his hand on Yugo's shoulder.

Yugo looked back and forth from Armand and Dally and grinned "Alright you've convinced me, le get this party started."

At that moment Armand smiled but it didn't seem good happy smile more like an evil happy smile to Yugo but again he waved his uneasy feeling away.

"Then let's get this started." Armand said raising his hands up and summoning four giant vines from the ground.

"Ready to go." Dally said take hold of Rubilax and transforming.

"Let's go." Yugo said summoning his portals ready to fire.

The next second it was on like wild fire.

 **Back to Amaila and Evangelyne. in Amaila's room**

"Ok first things first go find my father and tell him what's going on while me and Eva go to the dueling grounds, to see if we can't control the situation." Amaila said quickly.

"As you command." The guard said leaving the room to find the king.

"Come on Eva we got go." Amaila said running out of her room.

"Right behind you." Evagelyne responded back.

Amaila and Evagelyne ran as fast as they could to the dealing grounds. When they arrived there, Armand looked more furriest than ever. Dally unable to get any closer with his big form changed back and tried to cut the vines surrounding him. Yugo was fairing no better even with his portals, but seemed like Armand was aiming more of his power vines at him.

"What's going on Armand, I thought this was so post to be just a simple sparring match." Yugo shouted evading another vine.

"Oh it is, just think of it as a practice test young king." Armand using even more force in his attacks.

"Amaila and Eva wished they could do something to help their friends or claim Armand rage but knew that if they interfered they would be more of a hindrances for their friends than actual help of them.

"looks like your forgetting that this is a two on one fight Armand!" Dally said getting right behind Armand.

"Sorry Dally but your in the way right now. Armand shouted using a vine to wrap around Dally's leg and throw him into a wall.

"DALLY no!" Eva yelled running over to him.

Using his free hand, had a thin vine wrap around it and used is as a whip to hit Yugo. Yugo before getting hit summoned his wakfu shield to guard himself from the attack.

"Oh well it look you've learned a new trick little king." Armand said retracting is vine whip.

"If you want to test me with power so badly Armand than I'll fight your power with my full power just like you wanted!" Yugo yelled angrily summoning his spear and letting his wakfu circle him.

"Then come Yugo lets see what you've really got." Armand shouted back having a vine wrap around his other arm.

"Let's go!" both of them shouted together fly at one another.


	5. The princess request

"This fight is just insane." Amaila said watching as Yugo her crush and Armand her brother go at each other like it was a life or death fight.

Yugo blocking had no openings to attack Armand at all. Even with his portals getting to Armand was difficult and his beams were unable to brake his vines. Armand's defense was good. Armand letting go of his whips summoned even more giant vines from the ground and unleashed a barrage of attacks on Yugo. Amaila no longer being able to take watching her brother hurt Yugo ran on to the field

"You Too need to stop this." Amaila yelled running to the danger zone.

"Amaila no." Yugo shouted in Amaila direction.

Yugo saw that Amaila was going to hit by one of the giant vines throw his shield in front of her and blocked the vine. without his shield Yugo had little defense against the other vine aimed at him. Yugo was then slammed to the ground even harder than Dally was against the wall.

"Looks like you fail little king." Armand said watching as Yugo struggled to get up off the floor.

Armand then felt vines wrap around him binding his movement. The next moment Amaila ran over to Yugo as he fell unconscious.

"Amaila stay away from that eilatrope this instant." Armand shouted angarly.

"First of all brother why should I get away from Yugo and second what in Sadida has gotten into." Amaila shouted back trying to see if Yugo was alright.

"Look I don't aspect you to understand a brother's intentions, so that little sister, the princess of the Sadida kingdom has someone worthy of her to stand by her side in the long run." Armand explained trying to break the vines holding him in places.

"Worthy of me, wait you were easdropping on me and Eva." Amaila said turning red.

"I've always told you to close your door, but I guess for once it's a good thing you don't listen to ever." Armand said back

Once Armand said those word Amaila could feel her face grow redder from both the embarrassment and rage she felt from her brother. losing control Amaila summoned grant vines for her own and aimed all four at Armand.

"Who I'm with is of no concern of yours." Amaila yelled hulling Armand with a barrage of vine whips.

Armand final having broken the vines hold on him evades the barrage and summons his own vines, Armand mat everyone of Amaila's with one of his own. Both being evenly match and even stubborn summoned more and more vines to replace the one broken by the other. Until a deeper shade of green vines spouted from the ground under their feet and bound them tightly a foot off the ground.

"That is enough of that." A deep voice shouted. coming closer.

"Father, put me down so that I can bet some sense in to that Iop brain across from me." Amaila shouted struggling to get free.

"Your the Iop brain here sister, fro falling in love." Armand shouted back trying to break free from the vines.

"You both are acting the Iop at this moment." Yelled the Sadida king.

Everyone went silent when they heard the king yell. it was very rare from him to yell at all.

"Ms. Evagelyne can please take Yugo and Percedal to the medic in the castile while I have a talk with my children?" The king asked.

"Of course your majesty." Eva answered helping Dally to his feet.

"Oh don't worry about me Eva I'll live, what about Yugo." Dally said standing up slowly.

Eva walked over to where Yugo was lying and saw he was unconscious still and not that badly injured.

"Amaila you can come down, Yugo will be fine, nothing a little rest can't cure for him." Eva shouted up as she picking up Yugo.

At those words Amaila stopped struggling to get freed form the vines holding her up high. Once Evangelyne was far away the Sadida king put Amila and Armand back on the ground and freed them from his vines.

The Sadida king looked at his children then asked "What in the name of Sadida where you too doing?"

"Father Amaila has fallen in love with that eliatrope." Armand said quickly pointing to Amaila.

The king then looked his daughter and saw her face was red as a rose.

"Is what Armand said true Amaila?" The king asked.

Amaila turning even redder got ready to reject the statement then remembered the advice that Eva gave her about the truth of feeling helping more than a bad lie and said "Yes father I fell in love with Yugo long before we knew he was the king of eilatropes."

Both Armand and the king were surprised by the answer that Amaila gave.

"Well is it a problem that I fell in love with someone or not?" Amaila asked still red in the face.

"No my little sadida there's no problem at all with you being in love with someone." the king said while laughing out loud.

"Father I don't believe this to be a laughing matter." Armand growled.

Once the king stopped he looked at his child and saw they still had more to say on the matter, so the argument was far from over.

"I see where your coming from with your concerns Armand." the king sighed. "But you went about it the wrong way, we can easiely talk about this with out taking action."

"So your ok with me dating Yugo?" Amaila asked smiling.

"I didn't say that." the king said quickly. "You and Yugo are young and he has a lot yo learn about being a king."

Amaila's smile faded with those words. she knew full well that Yugo had to learn to be a good king, but that didn't mean she could help him by being by his side when his people return.

"Then give Yugo the test to see if his worthy in your eyes." Amaila said. "If he passes the test and we marry then the Sadida kingdom will have a new rising ally in the world for the better.

"Do you know what will happen if Yugo fails the test my child?" the king asked.

Amaila looked at her father with eyes full of sadness and said "If Yugo fails them I'll never date him until you see him as a good king that can truly help the kingdom."

"Knowing this you still want me to give him the test?" the king asked remaining calm.

"Yes, because I believe he will pass the test and show you he will be a great king just like you." Amaila responded. "So please give him a chance to show you what I see in him."

"Why not father no harm will come if we test him and see for ourselves what his go." Armand said.

"Alright I will ask Yugo to Take the Sadida test of right." The sadida king agreed.


	6. Test accepted

Evangelyne was final getting to the medical center in the castle. she put Yugo on one of the free beds and Dally feel the hits he took from Armand found a chair and sat down.

"you sure your alright, you can sleep on one of the beds as well." Eva said worry over her Iop.

"I'm fine, but how's Yugo doing." dally said back.

"You guys don't have to worry about me that much, I've been though a lot worse and survived, so this is nothing." A weak voice said. "I'll live."

Both Eva and Dally then noticed that Yugo was awake and grinning a bit.

"Yugo, when did you wake up?" Eva asked quickly.

"Just now actually." Yugo answered. "So do either of you know what Armand was testing me for."

Evangelyne felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she heard that question.

"Yea, he seemed mad about something but I don't remember doing anything that would offended him this time and know there's no way Yugo did anything that would make him that angry." Dally explained.

"You don't need to worry about it any more, my father and I have already taken care of the issue." A voice said come from the door way.

Amaila than walked thought the door and over to Yugo's bed side.

"Eva can you Dally let me talk to Yugo alone for a few moments?" Amaila asked.

"No problem princess." Eva responded helping Dally up.

Yugo watched as Evangelyne push dally out of the medic center to leave Yugo and Amaila all alone.

"Yugo I am so sorry for what my Iop brained brother did." Amaila said.

"It's alright Amaila, it's not your fault that I got into a sparring match that became a fight with your brother, but why your brother so mad at me in the first place?" Yugo asked.

Amaila blush a little at the question and preyed to Sadida that Yugo wouldn't notice. After a few minutes of them being silence a knock came to the door and the nurse walked into the room.

"So how are we feeling young eilatrope, any better?" the nurse asked.

"Fine, just a little tried." Yugo said trying to sit up.

"Then you can lay back down and rest some more." the nurse insisted making Yugo lay down.

Amaila took that as her signal to leave and let Yugo sleep. As Amaila walked out of the medical center she saw Evangelyne waiting for her leaning ageist the wall.

"Before you ask Eva I didn't tell Yugo how I felt." Amaila said walking past Evangelyne.

"Why didn't you tell him Amaila, at that moment it would have been perfect." Eva complained walking next to Amaila.

Amaila stopped in her tracks, turned Evangelyne and said "My father agreed with Armand about me loving Yugo, they think it's wrong because he doesn't have a kingdom and his only starting to learn about how to rule over a kingdom." Amaila explained. "So I did something stupid that might just make things worse."

"What happened?" Eva asked hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"I told them to give Yugo the test to see if I can be with him now." Amaila said with tears forming in her eyes. "If he fails then they'll tell me to stop seeing him until he learns how to be a good king."

"Then you'll have to trust that Yugo can pass the test." Eva said hugging Amaila.

Little to the girls knowledge a king wanting to see how a eilatrope was doing and heard some more of his daughters problems. Then wondered if what he was about to do was the right thing to do to his little sadida's frist real love. Then morning came quickly like a Iop getting into a fight to Yugo who was now rested and ready to learn. Yugo ran out of the medical center the moment the nurse said he could go. Finding his dragon brother Adamai seemed a lot harder then it should have for Yugo can't find him anywhere.

"You looking for something little bro." A voice said from behind Yugo.

Yugo turned around to see both Phaeris and Adamai.

"Yes, I was looking for you so you could tell me want you learned about our people." Yugo explained.

"Well that's just it Bro." Adamai started.

"I'm a bit better at combat training than I am at history, so I just taught King Adamai some spells and can him fight with you." Phaeris continued. "So tell me how did you sparring match go with young Percedal."

When Yugo heard those words he could help but laugh and the irony of how he could of just had Phaeris watch the match and given him advice how he could of improved after it.

"If that's true than how about we have another sparring match but lets have it me and Adamai ageist you Phaeris." Yugo suggested still chuckling.

"It would be my honor my kings." Phaeris said smiling.

"Hey Yugo!" A voice yelled.

Yugo looked around and saw it was Dally yelling at him and the rest of the brotherhood behind him.

"What's up you guys?" Yugo said waving to his friends.

"Should you really be up Yugo?" Eva asked.

"Don't worry Eva I'm fine and I was just about to learn more about my powers in a sparring match ageist Phaeris here." Yugo explained.

"Eva might be right you should rest more." Ruel said quickly.

Amaila became more concerned and worried hear that Yugo was going to train even more even after the fight with Armand. then she remembered what her father had asked her to tell Yugo.

"Um Yugo do you think before that you could speak with my father for a moment?" Amaila asked.

"What for Amila?" Yugo wounded.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad." Amaila said.

Yugo not knowing what the Sadida king wished to talk to him about decided not to keep the Sadida king wait for the long. As Yugo walked though the throne room door he felt a cold chill go up his spine.

"Yugo, Brotherhood of the Tofu it is good to see you all again." Sadida king said.

"I'm not trying to sound mean but why did you call me hear in the first place?" Yugo asked.

"Well Yugo it's just we have a little concern about telling the other rulers you are the true king of eilatropes at the moment." the king answered.

Yugo was unsurprised by the concern's of the Sadida king and prince. He knew that with his small body he didn't look a thing like a king.

"I guess because I'm young and not all that knowledgeable as Qilby was." Yugo clamed.

Everyone could easily hear the sadness in Yugo voice as he explained why others wouldn't believe that he was the king. they all knew that Yugo may not be the prime candidate but anyone who knew Yugo knew they could count on him when it really count and he would always find a way to save everyone.

"That is why we would like to give you a test to see if you really up to the task of being a ruler." Armand stated.

"What kind of test is it?" Yugo asked.

The king and Armand were too surprised to say anything then the king said "It will a test of strength and a test of wisdom."

"Now then before we go into more detail about the test, let me tell you that you don't have to take them but their might be a consequence." Armand said quickly looking at his sister.

"When do I have to take the test's." Yugo asked.

"So you'll take the test's?" Armand asked surprised by the quick answer.

"Yes, I have this feeling that if I decline then it won't be me who will be having some kind of consequence." Yugo responded. "So when do I take the first test.


	7. Train for a test

Amaila could feel her heart skip a few beat's as Yugo said those words. She knew it was her idea in the first place for Yugo to take the Sadida test of right but she way happy just the same that he agreed to take it.

"The first test you will be the test of strength." Armand explained. "you will be given one opponent that you will need to defeat or remain conscious until time run out."

"Will I know the opponent I'll be facing." Yugo asked.

"No we will chose a opponent that we feel can push you to your limit and the test will take place in one months time, so I suggest you use your time wisely." Armand said.

With that everyone was dismissed so that the king could answer the question of his people and solve the problems the think they need him for. As everyone walked out they all wondered what Yugo was thinking.

"So which one you is going to help me train for this fight?" Yugo asked grinning.

"Don't worry Yugo if it's a fight then a Iop is the perfect sparing partner for you." Dally said smiling.

Everyone had to agree that a Iop or a Dragon had to be Yugo sparring partner or he would never learn more about fighting.

"Mabey Phearis the powerful would be a better sparing partner." Reul suggest.

"I wish I could do that but I will be doing something else to help my king pass this test." Phearis said. "I know that can give you more time to train."

Yugo wondered what Phearis had in mind, unless he mint use a Xelor's spell to stop time because he knew if one used it and they weren't a Xelor than it would drain even more wakfu out of the user.

"Don't worry Yugo it's not a time spell." Adamai said. "Xelor's control time by stopping, Eilatrope's and Dragons create space's were time move's differently."

"I'm sorry but could you explain that to me?" Dally asked dumb founded.

Adamai looked at everyone and saw that Dally wasn't the only one needing an explanation, so Adamai explained "The spell is called the zone spell it's basically a smaller version of the spell we used to seal Qilby and save the Eilatrope children."

"How is that going to help Yugo, I thought time didn't completely exist in the dimension that Quily and the children were in." Reul said.

"Those dimension took tons of wakfu to make, we're going to make a small one that will only going to shift time so you and Dally can fight more." Adimai corrected.

Yugo started to smile then asked "So how much time you give us?"

"We can it so a month pass in the zone while only a day passes out here." Adamai answered.

"That's perfect, what do you say dally?" Yugo asked.

"I'm so in, let's do it." Dally answered quickly.

"Now that's settled we just need to find a place for me and Phearis can concentrate." Adamai said.

Ruel then looked at Adamai weirdly and asked "Why do you need to concentrate."

"Because we are going to be sending our wakfu to the dimension so that they don't get kick out right when they get in, so it should be a place most people don't go." Adamia explained.

"You guys can use the meditation room that's close to the center of the tree of life, the only people who go there is the royal family." Amaila suggested.

"That will do nicely." Adamai said. "Lead the way if you please."

Amaila showed her friends the way to the room and allowed Phearis to do the rest. The room was as large as the throne room. The floor was covered in grass and the walles were covered in glowshroom. Phearis began to meditate in the center of the room and the next moment a portal opened. The portal looked like one of Yugo's but the color was purple and the outer ring was dragon letters.

"Ok that's your door."Adamai said. "Oh right I should have told you this earlier but me and Phearis won't be able to hold the zone for a whole month, most likely three weeks will be our limit, so I suggest you start your training the moment you get in there."

"That's fine I can use the rest of the time to rest and eat." Yugo said going up to the portal. "Let's do this Percedal."

"Yugo, Dally please be careful." Eva said worried.

"We'll be fine Eva." Dally replied.

"We'll be wait for you here on the outside for when you come back, I'll even treat you both to a feast fit for an Enutrof." Reul said.

"Then we won't expect much of a feast." Yugo and Dally said tighter.

The two adventures looked at the portal with gleeful smiles on their faces. Yugo and Dally both than took deep breathes and jumped had long into the portal to train for the test.


	8. The return

It's been two weeks and six days since Yugo and Dally jumped though the zone portal in train and those two weeks past very slowly to Amalia as she waited for her friends to come back. Evangelyne was fairing no better with her Iop brain no longer around to keep her smiling. Amalia looked out of a window of the corridor and wounded if this was how some of her princess friends felt when they had to wait for the one's they love to return to them.

"Princess are you alright?" A guard asked coming closer to Amaila.

"I'm fine, so want did you want?" Amalia said turning towards the guard.

"Well it's just that some more papers about possible suitors have come and the prince would like you to have a look at them and see if you could meet one or two of them." the guard stuttered shivering with fear.

Amalia eye than began to fill with rage at what the guard had just told her. during the two weeks Yugo's been gone her brother has been trying to have her change her feeling from Yugo to another, more manly and who he thought would be worthy. The reason the guards were afraid was because the first time she was brought papers about suitor she saw that most of them were Armand's friends or prince's she already rejected, for they cared more for their title than for a kingdom. With that she lost control of anger and destroyed her own room along with part of the castile. Evangelyne who was close by saw that Amalia was getting angry and intervened so that the guard would not feel the wrath of a unhappy Amalia. she looked at the papers in the guard's hands and made a good guess as to what Amalia was so angry about.

"Why don't you go and see if the king can look this over himself to see if any of them are good." Eva suggest to the guard trying to help him live to see tomorrow.

The guard then took the help and left as quickly as possible to survive and not be sent to see Sadida's garden.

"You need to calm yourself Amalia or none of the guard will ever come near you again." Eva said putting a hand on Amaila's shoulder.

"I know Eva, I just wish my brother would be a little more like my dad." Amalia said trying to calm down. "He at least is being optimistic about Yugo passing the test and knows the match isn't set in stone until Yugo is standing or on the ground asleep, but Armand think's that Yugo already lost and I need to move on now."

Evangelyne could tell that Amalia need a change of scenery or change of topic.

"Have you been down to the meditation room lately?" Eva asked.

"Not really, I stopped going a week ago because me being down there didn't make time go by any faster and I couldn't help that much either." Amalia answered.

"Your right about us not being any help, I could even bring myself to go down there cause of how disappointed I'd be if they didn't come out." Eva said sadly. " but I've decide to go down there this time to see how it's going and wondered if you would join me."

Amalia looked a Evangelyne and smilied then answered "Who knows maybe they'll come out earlier then planed so that they can rest more than just one week."

Amalia and Evangelyne walked down to the meditation room at the center of the tree of life. when they got there the saw phaeris was still sitting in the center of the room with a blueish aura around him. Adamai was in a corner of the room curled up in a ball asleep.

"Hey Adamai." Eva quietly said shaking Adamai a little.

"Oh hey guys what's up." Adamai said grabbing his eyes.

"We were just wondering how you and Phaeris were doing down here." Amalia said.

Adamai got up and looked at phaeris then walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder then started to glow himself. after a few moments Adamai took his hand away and started breathing heavy.

"Well everything seems fine for now, I just wish I could do more besides give Phaeris some of my wakfu." Adamai responded catching his breath. "And don't say you could give some of yours, I have a lot more and any normal person would die from being drained like that."

both Amalia and Evangelyne then closed their mouths hating that Adamai knew what they were going to suggest. The next moment a portal just like the one Yugo and Percedal walked though appeared in front of Phaeris. Two figures then stepped out from the portal , one being a tall dark skinned Iop with a few bruises on his face and body. What might of been a cap, but now looked like a worn out rage around the Iop's neck, he had messy hair and his pants that could have been longer looked like a pair of shorts. The second one to come out had what looked like a hat but it looked as bad as the Iop's cap, it didn't even cover his head, it only covered the top of the boy's hair. The pants he wore looked like they were a bit to small for him, he wore no shirt like the Iop so you could his chest quite easily and Amalia could have sworn that her heart had skipped a beat. When the boy got closer she saw that he was just as tall as her if not a inch taller.

"Eva are you alright?" The Iop asked.

Evangelyne looked at the Iop and saw he looked familiar to her than responded "Dally is that you."

"Of course who else could it be my lovely Cra." Dally said grinning.

"Wait a minute if that's Dally then that means this boy is," Amalia said. "Yugo."

"You got that right Amalia." The boy said rubbing his head. "I know I grow a bit."

It was more than just a bit. Amalia was surprised, she didn't really care about the height difference between them but now he was as tall as her. The problems that would have came up if they did start dating were now gone like magic. Now they could kiss each other and it wouldn't look weird at all. She then started blushing at the thought that just crossed her mind.

"Hey Amalia you ok?" Yugo asked putting his hand on Amalia forehead. "Do you have a fever or something?"

Amalia could feel her face getting even hotter as Yugo check her Temperature and preyed to Saddida that he would back away before she fainted.

"Don't worry about Amaila Yugo she's just stressed." Eva said removing Yugo's hand from Amalia's forehead. "Why don't you and Dally go take a bath and rest for the time being while I talk with Amalia."

"Truth be told that sounds like a nice idea." Dally said.

"Your right about that," Yugo agreed. "Ad will you and Phaeris join us."

"Why not, but still I knew that in zone you would have time increase and that would have an effect on you," Adamai said "But I didn't think it would make you older Yugo."

"The zone has different effect's on everyone." Phaeris said getting up. "The rest sounds more nice than the bath, so I think I'll go find a place in the forest to sleep."

"Ok than, let's get some well deserved rest." Dally said walking to the door.

All the boys than left the girls alone in the meditation room so they could have a little fun.

"So my princess what do you think of the Eliatrope king." Eva asked grinning evilly.

"I'm not going to answer that Eva." Amalia responded still red in the face.

"Ok Amalia," Eva said quickly. "Come let's go tell your father that Yugo and Dally have returned to the kingdom."

With that Amalia and Evangelyne also left the meditation room to go talk with the Saddia king. Taking Evangelyne advice Yugo and Percedal took a hot bath and retired to there rooms that the Sadida kingdom gave them and slept the moment their haeds hit the pillows. Phaeris found a nice big clearing in the forest and fell right to sleep once in his true form with Adamai to keep him company. Amalia and Evangelyne had told the Sadida king and prince that Yugo and Percedal were back and now sleeping their rooms.

"I see, so they've returned from training early." Armand said looking At Amalia.

"Yes they have, I say with how they looked when they came back they need the rest more than anything right now, they may even sleep more than a day." Eva explained.

"Well if the little Eliatrope misses the test, than too bad." Armand stated. "It's not our fault or problem."

"Oh don't worry brother Yugo will wake up in time for the test and pass it with easies I'm sure." Amalia growled. "His not the same little boy you saw leave the throne room all those weeks ago."

"We shall see my dear sister."

"Yes brother we shall."


	9. The Opponent is ?

"Alright it has been a long day for all of us, so why don't we leave it at that and all get some sleep like Yugo and Percedal are doing." The Sadida king suggested.

with those words from the king everyone left the throne room and walked to their own rooms. Amalia having destroyed her own room out of rage walked to Evangelyne room to sleep for the night. As they got to the room Evangelyne couldn't help but think about what might be going on inside of Amalia's head.

"So tell the truth." Eva said walking into her room. "What do you think of Yugo now.

As Amalia walked into the room she blushed and said "His still the same Yugo just like I remember just taller and growing more handsome by the minute to me."

Evangelyne giggled in response than closed the door so that no one could eavesdrop on them this time. The night pasted by quickly to the girls as they talked half the night away discussing how their men looked coming back and sleeping the other half away for now their worry of when they would come back no longer loomed over them. When the morning came the first thought was if yesterday was a dream or did the one's they love really come back from training. They quickly went to Yugo and Percedal rooms and cracked the doors to see that they were still past out from their training. As Amalia closed the door to Yugo's room a guard came by and asked if Yugo was awake yet.

"No his still asleep, why do you ask anyway." Amalia said worried why a guard would need Yugo.

"Oh it's just that the clothes he and sir Percedal asked for will be ready by this afternoon and I wanted to notify them." the guard explained seeing the worried look on Amalia face.

"Well it will take some time before those two wake up, so why don't you come back when their clothes and see if their are awake enough to take them." Amalia suggested.

As you command my princess." the guard said walking away.

"What was that about Amalia?" Eva asked.

Just than Amalia felt a chill run down her whole back to her feet

"I'll tell you later Eva." Amalia said. "For now let's go see my father I have a feeling something just happened."

Amalia and Evangelyne walked quickly down to the throne room to see that Armand was pacing outside the door with a face of worry.

"Brother what's going on?" Amalia asked worried.

"Well one of the leaders came by for a surprise visit and a guard let it slip that Yugo was going to be tested to see if his people can come back." Armand said bitting his thumb nail. "Now they demand that they give the test for him."

"What but this is a Sadida problem not a theirs." Amalia proclaimed.

"Yes I know but the Iop king is very stubborn like always and he wants to see if Yugo is as strong as some say he is." Armand said. "Right now father is speaking with him and trying to change his mind."

Amalia grew even more worried, The Iop's love to fight and don't back down easy. Amalia also wondered why the Iop king was asking for Yugo and Qilby because as far as anyone outside the brotherhood and royal family think the king of the Eliatropes is Qilby.

"We told him Qilby was out off meditating in secret somewhere and that Yugo was about to go home." Armand said see the look on Amlia's face. "We haven't told anyone about the king thing."

Amalia than began to wonder who told the Iop king that Yugo was strong why he wanted to fight Yugo so badly. The one to test Yugo was one of the Cra's best, so that they could test his wisdom in a fight as well. but if the Iop king fought than it would be come a battle of power ageist power. They then heard a loud crash from inside the throne room and Amalia grew even more concerned than she was before. then the throne room doors opened and they all waklked in hoping the Iop king was calm. as they walked in they saw that the Iop king was standing next to the Sadida king as he sat at the throne.

"Father what is going on?" Amalia asked.

"The Iop king heard from the kingdom of Brakmar that the Eliatrops are very power people for it only took's one to defeat Nox the Xelor and he wishes to see if it's true, he also say that if Yugo wins he will accept the Eliatope children. the Sadida King explained.

"Now that make's it sound interesting Sadida King." A voice said for the throne room door way.

Everyone looked at the door way and saw a dark skinned Iop, two dragons in human forms, and a now tall Eliatrope. Perceda was dressed in a new white cap with the Iop symbol in red on the back the back of it. He had long black pants that went to his ankles and no shoe like always. He also was wearing a neckless by it had the Cra's symbol on it. Yugo wore long blue pants to his ankles as well but wore blue shoes. The shirt he wore was yellow and sleeveless, so you could see his newly gain muscular arm. He also gained a new hat that went to his shoulders. Yugo held a cloak that was the same blue color of his hat. Everyone in the room was amazed by Yugo's new found height besides Evangelyne and Amalia.

"Well this is weird, I was told you looked like a child." The Iop king said pointing at Yugo.

"Let's just say a training mission had results that we didn't expect to happen." Yugo said back.

"Yugo I thought you and Dally were asleep." Eva said surprised to see them up and about. "Where did you get the new clothes?"

"We were until we heard a loud noise, we came down to see what was going on and heard most of the conversation, as for our cloth we got them from a tailor that just finished them." Yugo explained coming closer. "So Iop king if it helps my people I'll have this fight with you if the Sadida will let you be my opponent for my test, also don't believe what Brakmar King say's about all Eliatropes having great power, only the first six or twelve including dragons have that much power."

"Alright than, but one question do you think we can skip the wait and have our fight now?" The Iop king asked grinning.

"I'm fine with it if the Sadida king is." Yugo said looking towards the Sadida throne.

"If you are alright with it than fine." The Sadida king agreed.

"Then I would like to borrow the training ground for our match." Yugo said.

The Sadida king sighed wishing that they could have been another way but the Iop's have never been one's to let a fight go. So the king knew Yugo was wise in accepting the challenge, the plus was that he would have one more vote in bringing his people back in peace. The king then started to see Yugo a little different and so did his son. Armand could see that if Yugo had declined the fight the Iop king would have done something that would hurt both the Eliatropes and Sadida's, so he was wise in his choice.

"Alright then tell the Sadida people the Sadida's right test will be held early and the opponent is the Iop king." the Sadida king sshouted.


	10. Fight of a life time

The Sadida people started to pack into the training grounds stands. The Sadida royal family sat in their own box with the other members of the brotherhood except Adamai who was with Phaeris talking to Yugo. Yugo was now wear his cloak, it was long enough that it went past his waste but no farther in his knee's. Armand wore his royal cloak and Amalia wore a red and green leafed dress instead of her usual green leaf skirt and white shirt. Noticing the Iop king going to the center of the field, Adamia and Phaeris left Yugo for opposite side of the field while the stands started to go quiet.

"I was hoping for a little more room and lees people watching." The Iop king said taking hold of his two shushu swords. "Now I have to hold back, so they don't get cot in the cross fire."

"Oh no you won't," Yugo corrected. "Adamai, Phaeris, do it now."

Adamai and Phaeris than both clapped their hands together then started the chant a spell. the next moment a clear dome covered the field they were standing on.

"Now we can fight at full strength and the spectators won't get cot up in the fight." Yugo said taking his cloak off and throwing to the ground. "So we good or What."

"oh yes we are young Eliatrope." The Iop said grinning even more than before, when Yugo agreed to the fight.

"Alright before this match begins the King would like to say some word than the Prince will explain the rules." A guard shout so all could hear him.

"I would like to wish both fight's a good luck and I hope that my people will show respect to both fights," the king said darting his eye's towards Ruel for a second. "Even if you made a bet on who wins."

Ruel then began to whistle trying to seem innocent.

"So he really did make bets on the winner, he better have betted on Yugo winning or else." Dally, Eva, Amalia thought to themselves.

"The rules are simple, you may continue the fight until one gives up or fall unconscious and there will be no time limit." Armand shout. "Now show the Sadida people and good fight and BEGEN!"

With those words the Iop king charged at Yugo with full speed. Yugo fired a wakfu beam at the ground and made a smoke screen for him to make a portal and evade the charge. the Iop then took his swords and swung them to blow the dust away. He then looked around for the Eliatrope so he could hit him. Yugo than ported right in front of the Iop king and fired a half power wakfu beam point blank in the Iop's face. The Iop king quickly blocked the blast with the flat side of one of his shushu swords. The Iop king then yelled blow Yugo back a few feet. Yugo then saw that one of Iop king swords was on fire and the other had wind circling it. Yugo feeling the pressure formed his wakfu spear and shield. Then the warriors clashed shaking the whole field and sending sparks flying in the process. The crowed loved every moment of the fight cheering louder and louder as the fight went on.

"Yugo's doing quite well for himself." The Sadida king said grinning. "It seem that his height isn't all that increased over this last few weeks."

"Yes father I must agree, his strength is amazing, but his brain seem just as good." Armand complemented. "Even though his fighting a Iop, his making wise tat ticks and not just using brut force."

Amalia couldn't help but smile, for her father and brother who didn't want her dating Yugo now saw part of what she liked about him. The fact that when push came to shove he would step up and do all he could to protect something or someone. They that he could step up and be a great king for the Eliatrope people's return to the world of twelve and maybe saw he could be a good husband for her.

"Well my princess your happy aren't you." Eva said chuckling a little.

"Why wouldn't she be happy this is one amazing fight I wish I could fight too." Dally said watching the fight intensely.

"This is perfect with this I'll a mountain of kamas." Ruel stated smiling

"So you did bet on Yugo winning." Amalia said annoyed.

"Hey I have to make a living too you know." Ruel defended.

"Can you two do this another time the fight is more important and we all know it." Dally said quickly.

Everyone knew right away that Percedal was right about what was important for once. As the fight went on everyone wondered who would win if either would actually give up. The two collided and were sent flying in opposite direction hitting the field walls. As they got up from the floor everyone could see they were exhausted and they would last much longer.

"Let's end this boy." The Iop king said taking a stance.

the Iop king put his two shushu swords together and the wind took in the fire and a flame twister circled the blades. the Iop king then held the blade like his was going to thrust the blade forward like a lance.

"OK then Iop king your on." Yugo shouted back deformed is shield.

Yugo's eye's started to glow and his wakfu then began to become visible to everyone and started to circle him while his shirt got torn to shreds, to show his bare chest, his wakfu spear than became a wakfu lance. the two fight looked at each other trying to read the others movement. the two then began to charge at one another knowing full well that one would stand while the other was on the ground. Their weapons collided and a shock wave shuck the whole field and stands, Adamai and Phaeris felt that the dome might break. With dust covering the field no one could tell what happened and who was still standing. When the dust cleared everyone saw both opponent's were standing in the center of the field. Yugo fell to his knee's, then to everyone's surprise the Iop king fell over and Yugo held a clinched fist in the air. The next moment cheer's of joy fill the air, no body cared who won they were just so happy to see an amazing fight take place.

"That was amazing Yugo." A voice said coming closer.

Yugo turned around and saw that his friends were coming to congratulate him on his victory. As they got closer Yugo's vison started to fade and go black.


	11. Pass or Fail

"Ruel I hope you realize that we're not do with our diction about you making bets with the test." a female voice said loudly.

"Oh come off it Amalia it's not like it hurt anyone and I bet on Yugo winning." Another voice said but it sounded older.

As Yugo opened his eyes he saw a women with green hair in a pony tail sitting next to his bed looking across the room. he then saw another girl with blondish hair sitting next to her with a dark skinned boy behind them.

"How about using some of that winnings to treat me to a meal like you promised Ruel." Yugo weakly stated trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yugo are you alright." Amalia said turning her head towards Yugo

"I'm fine just tried." Yugo answered. "What about my fight, did I win and get the Iop Kings support."

Amalia looked at Yugo and smiled warmly.

"You were amazing Yugo, you got the Iop kings respect and I wish we could have another fight like that too." Dally said.

As Yugo's vision became clear he saw that the brotherhood of the tofu, Phaeris, his adoptive father, Chibi and Grougaloragran where standing around him. the Sadida and Iop kings were standing in the door way with Armand.

"Young Eliatrope you have won the fight fair and square your people are welcome to return to the world." the Iop king said.

"Thank you, oh before I forget I had an idea about our fight, what if we hold a tournament for the Iops, Sadida and Eliatrope children." Yugo suggested. "When the Eliatrope children get older we can hold both a junior and adult devein, so what do you guys say."

"What do I say?" The Iop king said. "It's a great idea, we Iop's would love to test ourselves agents others and not just our own fallow Iop's."

"I agree as well, it would be a great way to train our people and maybe Armand will find more opponents to test his strength agent and won't have to wait for you or dally to fight him." The Sadida king said.

"Yugo I think you may have to add the Cra's in something tells me a few of them would love to see if they can take a Iop down a peg or two." Eva said quickly.

"Alright then lets call it the Rivals Tournament." Yugo said proudly.

Everyone started to believe it was a good idea in the making.

"Are you sure you king will approve of your suggestion, he seem like he would rather keep the Eliatropes away from the other people." Iop king said.

"I'm sorry to say but the Eliatrope Qilby wasn't our king he was filling in for me until I gained the power to hold the throne." Yugo stated sitting up.

It wasn't really a lie, Qilby was standing in for Yugo until he was older he just didn't want to give him his throne back.

"So your the king that's even better I never really liked that guy anyway." The Iop king said laughing.

"I think we can talk more about the tournament when we tell the other leaders about Yugo being the king, for something tells me a few of them will also want to join it." The Sadida king said chuckling.

Once the Iop king was done having a laugh he got ready to leave the room when Yugo said proudly "Thanking for supporting me people's return, you wont regret it."

"It should be I who is thanking you for giving me a great fight and returning the fire sprite in me." The Iop king answered back walking out the door.

"Now then on to a more pressing matter that I think everyone wants to hear about." Armand said walking over to his fathers side. "The test results of the Sadida rights has been decided, and the result is."

Everyone held their breathes hoping Yugo had passed the test and could take the next test.

"You have passed both the test of strength and the test wisdom little, I mean Eliatrope king Yugo." Armand said giving them a grin.

"That's great Yugo." Amlia said hugging Yugo tightly.

Amalia than let go of Yugo realizing what she was doing and blushed a little.

"I thought I was only taking the strength test." Yugo said confused.

"Yes but you showed great judgment in the fight with the Iop king and just now with your idea of a tournament, so we believe you have great wisdom Yugo." The Sadida king responded.

"You'll be a great king Yugo." Armand said. "Also sorry aout our first sparring match, I should have never let my anger take control of me like that.

"It's fine Armand it happen to everyone now and again, but I would like to know why you were so angary with me in the first place if you don't mind telling me." Yugo responded.

When Yugo asked that question everyone went silence and stud there. Amalia could feel the stares of curtain others that know why Armand go into a fight with Yugo and wondering if you would say anything.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Dally asked looking around and seeing that some people were looking away so not to meet Yugo or Dally's eye.

"At this time I will have to ask that you all leave and allow my patient to rest this time and I also as that he stay in bed until he is fully healed this time, you ran out of here before I said so, this time you stay until I give you the KO." the nurse said.

Everyone immediately started leaving the room leaving Yugo with no one to talk to. Having given up trying to get the nurse to let him leave he fell back asleep and dreamed of a curtain Saddia girl hugging him still, wish he had told her he liked her more than just as a friend.


	12. True Love

Once morning came Yugo felt better than ever. Having gotten the nurse to let him leave, Yugo walked around the Sadida castle to see if anything really change in the time he was gone for that month of training. As he was walking Yugo saw Amalia outside from the hallway window and could help by smile at her beauty. he then decided that he needed to talk with the Sadida king. When Yugo go to the throne room door two guards were out front of the closed door. Yugo than asked if the Sadida king would speak with him for a moment and the doors opened. Yugo walked in and saw Armand and the king were speaking.

"I'm sorry to interrupted Sadida king but I was hoping we could talk about something." Yugo said shyly.

"It's fine Yugo, is it about the rival Tournament?" The Sadida asked.

Yugo breathed in deeply and said "No this about another matter of important."

Armand looked at his father and wondered what Yugo would need to talk to his father about if not the tournament he thought up.

"What is it you need than?" Armand asked quickly.

Yugo breathed in and out than asked "Sadida king will you allow me to marry your daughter Amalia Sheran Sharm and make her my queen when my people return to the world of Twelve."

The king and Armand were both a little surprised about Yugo wanting to marry Amalia. They both know about Amalia's feeling for Yugo but the thought never crossed their minds that Yugo had feeling for Amalia too.

The king then smiled and replied "Eliatrope King Yugo if you want my daughter Amalia than ask for her hand and if she says yes to you then you will have my blessing without a second thought."

"If you wish ask her then, she is in the flower garden with Evangelyen." Armand said.

with those words Yugo left the room quickly using his portals. Yugo ported to the garden and saw Evangelyen and Amalia were looking at the flowers. Yugo felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. Yugo cleaned his fist and took a deep breath then walked over to the girls.

Amalia can we talk?" Yugo asked getting closer.

The girls turned around and saw Yugo. Evangelyen believing she was in the way, got up and left the garden so Yugo and Amalia could be alone. Amalia felt her face go red for it's been a long since they've been alone together.

"Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm of the Sadida kingdom." Yugo said.

"What with the formal title Yugo, were friends?" Amalia asked confused.

Yugo then took a big breath and took one of Amalia hands, got on one knee than asked "Will you become my wife, will you be come my Eliatrope queen."

Amalia became so happy at what Yugo asked her that she couldn't help but smile. the next moment Amalia jumped on top of Yugo and kissed him on the lips as they laid on the ground. Even with neither of them being Xelor's they felt like time itself had stopped just so they could in joy the kiss they shared.

"So I guess I can take that as a yes to you being my bride?" Yugo asked catching his breath when they stopped kissing.

"I would love to marry you, Yugo." Amalia said getting off of Yugo.

As Yugo got up he could feel that he was smiling ear to ear. Why not he finally told the girl of his dreams that he loved her, in away.

"Amalia I love you." Yugo said getting closer.

"I love you too, Yugo." Amalia responded back kissing Yugo once more.

"I would love it if you guys got a room." A voice said from the garden entrance.

Amalia and Yugo quickly turned around to see that they had an audience now. Amalia grow red as the flowers around them and Yugo could help but give his friends an annoyed look.

"Congratulation Yugo." Dally said patting Yugo on the back.

"Thanks Dally." Yugo said letting his annoys go and grinning again.

"Oh wait till I tell Alibert that his little boy's grown up and is getting married." Ruel

"Welcome to the family." Adamai said. "So should I call you Amalia or sister."

"Either one is fine with me Adamai," Amalia said. "And thank you, I'm glad to be part of the family."

After everyone congratulated then Amalia and Yugo went to tell the king of their engagement.

"This is wonderful news my little Sadida." The king shouted hugging his daughter tightly.

"I have to admit this is a happy occasion indeed." Armand said. "So when will you be hold the wedding."

Yugo and Amalia looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking.

"Three months is more than enough for a small wedding." Yugo and Amalia said together.

Armand smiled knowing that they made the right choice. they then began to plan the wedding. Amalia had trouble with picking out a dress and Yugo had to make sure curtain people didn't sit next to each other. Percedal, Ruel, Adamai, and Evangelnye could do little to help them but distress them when they were about to hit a wall. Precedal had quick sparring matches with Yugo to release his energy, Ruel played games with Yugo to teach him about economy, While Adamai took care of the rough draft of the Rival Tournament. Evangelnye talked to Amalia about their future's they were going to have with their loved ones. with everything going on three months' pasts in a flash.

"Amalia are you ready." The Sadida king asked slowly opening the door to Amalia's new room.

"Truth be told dad, I don't know, but if i back out now i'll regret it for the rest of my life." Amalia said turning to her father.

Amalia wore a light green leaf dress with a few white leafs here and there, the dress a was long but not long enough to cover her feet. Instead of big horns that she usually wore for formal gatherings she wore small ones with a see though green vale.

"Then let me help you," the Sadida king said holding out his hand. "Your new husband is waiting."

"Your right and father thank you for giving Yugo a chance." Amalia said taking the hand.

Amalia was never any happier than she was now, walking down the aisle to her soon to be husband and love of her life, Yugo king of the Eliatropes. once there her father gave her hand to Yugo and took his place with the others invited guess. Yugo took a blue ring with green leaves on it from Evangelnye and put it on her left hand ring finger. Amalia took a green ring with blue leaves on it from Adamai and place's it on Yugo's left hand ring finger. They both smiled warmly at each other loving every moment. Then they kissed each other believing that the world had stopped once more just for them and them alone.


	13. Years Later

"Hey mama are we going or what." A girl yelled running down the corridor.

The girl then made a portal and jumped though it porting in front of a female Sadida that she looked like expect for her skin tone.

"Alleea I've told you thousands of times not to use your portals in the castle!" the women shout.

"I would't say that Amalia, because didn't a curtain Sadida always beg me to let her use my portals to get around our house before we got a castle." A voice said.

Amalia turned around and saw her husband Yugo. Fourteen years really made them both look a bit different, but not much expect make Yugo three inches taller than Amalia when they got married and made Amalia grow he hair out. Her green hair was now to her wast.

"Yugo she needs to learn to have restraint, you know for a fact that we didn't or most of the fights you had wouldn't have destroyed an island." Amalia explained.

Alleea ran up to her father and gave him a big hug than asked "Are we going or what, come on, come on, come on, I want to see Flopin and Elely."

"OK Alleea, you nice in that new dress." Yugo said looking around a little. "But where is your sister Fenora?"

Alleea was wearing a light green leaf dress that had dark green leaves as well. Her hat looked just like Yugo's old hat just green and not blue.

"Well I don't know." Alleea answered.

Amalia looked her daughter over and knew she was not telling them everything. Amalia then noticed that a guard was coming closer.

"My king I am please to inform you that all the preparations for the Rival Tournament are complete." the guard said.

"That's perfect, thank you." Yugo said. "By the way do you know where Fenora is."

"Oh yes I do, second Princess Fenora is Dragon king Adamai And Dragon Queen Echo." the guard answered.

A lot of things changed in the last Twenty years. Amalia and Yugo had two Eliatrope children of their own, Alleea (seven years old) and Fenora (six years old), both girls, their gained a kingdom to the west of the Sadida kingdom as well. With the help of the Sadida and Iop king's Yugo was able to have his people come to the world of twelve in peace, some rulers still hated him but to bad the rest loved him and like his ideas. Adamai found love in a women called Echo, who was a child of a Dragon and Eniripsa. They were to have a child in a matter of months. Evangelyne and Percedal also had two children a girl Iop (Elely) and a boy Cra (Flopin) with another on the way. Ruel had been going around the world to find more gold to fill his pockets. With all of them being busy there wasn't mush time for them all to get together, so Yugo did all he could so that the brotherhood of the tofu could get together for a few days. It took time for letters to reach everyone but worth it for today was the day they saw each other. Yugo and his family walked out of the Eliatrope castle. The castle didn't look like much, it was about as big as the tree of life and made of marble and trees. As they walked out of the castle they saw Adamai and Echo with Fenora. Fenora looked like a girl version of a young Yugo but her skin was the same as Amalia's. Fenora wore dark green pants and a purple shirt with a light green hat. Adamia was in human form and was as big as Phaeris was when he was older. When the Eliatrope children were freed from Emrub both Phaeris and Baltazar returned to their dofus and were reborn with their Eliatrope siblings. Shinonome believing she shouldn't have connection with the outside world stayed in Emrub hoping that her brother will come to his sense and let his people try an help him. Chibi and Grougaloragran went on their own adventure to find the last of the council of six doufs. He Send letters every time they find a clue and hope they find our last sisters. Alibert thanks to the eliacube stopped aging and could live longer and became the raiser of the Twelve, so then when ever they went back to their dofus he could raise them raise them right.

"Ad you ready to go?" Yugo asked his brother picking Fenora off the ground.

"Wait were flying!" Amalia said with eyes wide.

Echo then shot Adamai an evil look for making Amalia question flying. The last time Amalia decide to fly to the Sadida kingdom for a reunion with her brother. But took a boat back home, because Adamai deicide that he want to have some fun, and did some crazy flying all the way to the Sadida kingdom.

"Don't worry Amalia, Adamai won't do that again or I'll port him into a mountain." Yugo explained making a small portal in his hand.

"I'll be there as well so nothing bad should happen." Echo said still giving Adamai and evil look.

"Come on mama, we'll be late." Alleea said pulling Amalia arm.

Amalia than gave in and walked closer and as she did Adamai changed into his dragon form. He looked similar to how he looked when a shushu took control of him, but this time instead of many eyes he only had two and he had three horns on his head. they all climbed onto Adamai and flew out of the Eliatrope kingdom. As they flew Alleea grow more and more excided to see her friends. Fenora started reading a book she kept in her bag. Echo decided a little flying wouldn't hurt and let her wings out, then join Adamai flying. As the scenery Yugo could help but smile. Amalia finally believing that Adamia would fly crazy started to smile as well. When Evangelyne and Percedal house came in to view Adamai began to slow down and go lower to the ground. As Adamia landed some figures came out of the house; one was a dark skinned male Iop with a young girl Iop on top of his shoulders that about Alleea's age, the other was a female Cra with pregnancy showing, she was holding the hand of a boy Cra also the same age as Alleea. As Yugo got off Adamai Echo landed next to him and they heard rumbling from under ground. the next moment a driller came out of the ground a few feet away.

"That's Ruel for you always the last to come." Amalia said getting off Adamai with Lenora.

"Mama can I go play with Elely and Flopin?" Alleea asked coming off Adamai.

"That's fine, go play with your friends, but take Lenora with you."

"what but I'm fine mom." Fenora argued.

"Don't Lenora, your always copped up in your room reading and you school told me you skipped class again." Amalia said back. "So go and get some exercise."

"Fine." Fenora agreed.

Alleea and Fenora walked over to Evangelyne and Percedal to see if their kids could play with them. Percedal than took Elely off his shoulders and on the ground so that they could all play. As they did Adamai changed back in to human form and saw Echo was laying own the ground relaxing. He then sat down onto the grass next to her. Ruel having come out of his drill also took a sit but on a near by flat rock. The rest of the brotherhood started to gather in that one spot as well and they started to talk about how things have been since there last met up at the Rival Tournament four years ago. they then began to watch the kids run around playing tag and as the brotherhood of the tofu watched the kids play a thought crossed all their minds.

Our time of adventure and heroic's has come and gone but the story still goes on.

* * *

 **The End?**


End file.
